Intertwined Fate
by A Fangirl called Sophie
Summary: Legolas Love Story. Iolena is the daughter of Elrond. When she is selected to go with the Fellowship she believes it is a chance to show that people shouldn't put her down just because she is a woman. But something as well as her strength may well be growing.


⊗ Fixed Girl

x

Chat with Fixed Girl

⊗ Lupos Demonium

x

Chat with Lupos Demonium

⊗ Jade Bloom

x

Chat with Jade Bloom

**15 Online**

**_**Options ▼

Turn off soundGo offline

⊕GwenSimpsonR5forlife

⊕Feliciano Vargas ł Italy

⊕Clove Sevina

⊕Selinaaa

⊕ˣ.Lavender Lovelys.ˣ

⊕Marble and Duke or whatever

⊕Eila Adair Granger

⊕ғorever a dιѕney ĸιd

⊕BEN Drowned

⊕ʀᴀᴡя

⊕DJ

⊕Hєαят σƒ Fιяє

⊕head in the clouds no weight on her shou

⊕Eowyn Daughter Of Zeus

⊕ｕｎｋｎｏｗｎ. ｎｅｅｄｓ. ｃｕｄｄｌｅｓ

Nimrodel Greenleaf Silver

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

5

Quotev

HomeHelpTermsPrivacyHide Ads

Browse

StoriesQuizzesSurveysGroups

Create

StoryPersonality QuizKnowledge QuizSurvey/PollJournal

Profile

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

Random

StoryQuiz

»↑↓

Turn off text styles

\- 100% +

Intertwined Fate

Nimrodel Greenleaf Silverhawk

Legolas Love Story.  
Iolena is the daughter of Elrond. When she is selected to go with the Fellowship she believes it is a chance to show that people shouldn't put her down just because she is a woman. But something as well as her strength may well be growing.

Show more ▾

Story published 4 months ago · updated 4 weeks ago · completed · 99 pages · 118 readers · 2,261 reads

Fan Fiction Romance Intertwined Fate Legolas Love

**Edit Story**

Prologue

My Story

Flight to the Ford

Before the Council

The Council of Elrond

Farewell to the Fellowship

The Crebain from Dunland

The Pass of Caradhras

The Doors of Moria

The Long Dark of Moria

The Bridge of Khazad Dum

The Woods of Lorien

Arrival in Caras Galadhon

The Night in Caras Galadhon

Farewell to Lorien

The Journey on the Anduin

The Breaking of the Fellowship

Tracking the Hobbits

The Riders of Rohan

The White Wizard

Edoras

Theodred's Funeral

Sigurd

The Warg Scouts

Helms Deep pre Battle

The Day of the Battle

The Battle of Helms Deep

Authors Note

In the Ruins of Isengard

Helms Deep Victory Celebration

The Danger of Lindele

Authors Note

Beacons

Dunharrow

The Dead Mountain

Facing the Corsairs

The Telerin Army

The Battle of the Pelennor Fields

Finding Iolena

Telling Lena

The Black Gate

Waking Up

A Final Stand

The Fellowship Reunited

A Midinight Walk

Aragorn's Coronation

The Coronation After Celebrations

A Journey Across the Seas

The Arrival on The Island

The Coronation

A Blessing

The Wedding

Epilogue

Hannon Le

▼Prologue

13

**Favorite added!**

Add to list...

NoneCurrently ReadingRead LaterFinishedMy Favourite Quotev WorksNew List...

» Comments41

**X**

**Comment on this Story**

**Comment about this chapter**

Loading comments...

**Share**

Prologue

People believe that only men can do the jobs in this world that involve, bravery, fighting and death. Women are left behind because they are thought to be weak. Women are there for bearing children and caring for children. People seem to forget that women have it harder. Nobody should feel left out because of who they are. It's who you are thats beautiful and when you are doing what you love that the inner you shines through. Courage is something that we are all born without, just like a muscle it is strengthened by use. We will all need our courage one day. Maybe that day is soon or maybe it is far off in the future. Maybe that day is today. I want to prove that just because of who you are doesn't mean you are not able to be trusted with important things. Especially if you're a woman. I'm not trying to say that all women should rebel, but what I am saying is we all have inner courage, it just takes danger to light it.

A/N: I made the front cover myself! Please don't judge it it's my first one :)

I don't own The Lord of the Rings, just any characters I make up. This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't hate. I will try really hard to update as regularly as possible.  
Thanks.

Next »PrologueMy StoryFlight to the FordBefore the CouncilThe Council of ElrondFarewell to the FellowshipThe Crebain from DunlandThe Pass of CaradhrasThe Doors of MoriaThe Long Dark of MoriaThe Bridge of Khazad DumThe Woods of LorienArrival in Caras GaladhonThe Night in Caras GaladhonFarewell to LorienThe Journey on the AnduinThe Breaking of the FellowshipTracking the HobbitsThe Riders of RohanThe White WizardEdorasTheodred's FuneralSigurdThe Warg ScoutsHelms Deep pre BattleThe Day of the BattleThe Battle of Helms DeepAuthors NoteIn the Ruins of IsengardHelms Deep Victory CelebrationThe Danger of LindeleAuthors NoteBeaconsDunharrowThe Dead MountainFacing the CorsairsThe Telerin ArmyThe Battle of the Pelennor FieldsFinding IolenaTelling LenaThe Black GateWaking UpA Final StandThe Fellowship ReunitedA Midinight WalkAragorn's CoronationThe Coronation After CelebrationsA Journey Across the SeasThe Arrival on The IslandThe CoronationA BlessingThe WeddingEpilogueHannon Le

**Share Story**

Comment on this story...

**Comment about this chapter**

Show comments (41) ▼

**Follow author** **View author profile**

**Add to favorites** **Create a story** **Browse more stories**

Popular Stories Same Author New Just Viewed Favorites

•Satu• - Industrius

Author's Note: sighs i hope this goes well bcos dayum he's a cutie so i dont wanna wreck this story /whispers i actually haven't watch Big Hero 6 DONT KILL ME AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES  
The Lucky Cat Cafe was closing. And yet, Tadashi noticed as he sweeps the floor that someone was still sitting on their chair. He didn't know why someone would spend their time this late on a cafe when it's a saturday night. He thought most would rather spend their time with their family

Industrius

4 pages · Romance · Fan Fiction

Ｔａｄａｓｈｉ Ｈａｍａｄａ ｘ Ｒｅａｄｅｒ: Tadashi is a man well known for his intelligence, kind heart and hard working attitude. It's no wonde...

Author's Note - Spirit 2: Family of the Cimarron

Spirit 2:  
Family of the Cimarron  
A/N~ Hey everyone thank you for choosing to read this, before the story begins though, I would like to say a little bit about the story to help you understand it better and clear some things up.  
The story will be in 1st p.o.v. however it will be switching back and forth between the 4 main characters.  
All characters besides Spirit, Rain, and Esperanza belong to me. Major (you will learn more about him later) is a horse I created however he did make an appeara

Spirit 2: Family of the Cimarron

55 pages · Fan Fiction · Fantasy

After a year of being home at the Cimarron, the beautiful and breathtaking home of the Cimarron Herd, Rain feels an emptiness in her heart growing with each new sun. She...

The Shadow - Girls of Olympus: The Crystal tears

Before, he'd been called a god. He'd been also called the lord of War. His name gave birth to horror and terror. On his chariot pulled by powerful horses, he had been a god out of gods. The most feared, the harshest and the wildest.  
It was before...  
During his last war, he had been millimeters from success. Still, victory had escaped him. Not because he'd been beaten, but because his enemies had disappeared. With no foes, war was useless, victory impossible and the lord of War had no

Girls of Olympus: The Crystal tears

2 pages · Fan Fiction · Action

The pretty Luce, the wild Sid and the eccentric Hoon start their first high school year at Rainbow Hill High school. These three teenagers have one thing in common: their...

Something was Not Right - Fallen

I was about to finish the last bite of my tuna sandwich when Jai, my Korean BFF, nudged my elbow sharply on the cafeteria table. I managed to pop the remaining sandwich into my mouth and asked her, 'What?'-with my mouth full.  
She gave me a disapproving look. Jai always pick on me about my lack of table manners so just to piss her more, I chewed on the food deliberately with loud munching sounds. 'What?'I asked again.  
'He's staring at you?' She said briefly in her ha

Fallen

15 pages · Romance · Mystery

Mya Shantana Hope was an average senior student in Providence High School , Rhode Island. High School was a pretty normal thing until she noticed that Gabe Sinclair, the ...

~ONE~ - I'll Love You [BxB]

S.J.'s P.O.V (pitcher is S.J.)  
I ran down the road trying to make it to school so I can get to class on time. Stupid alarm clock. Stupid power out. I finely made it to school and got to class right as the bell rang. "Thank you for your presents in this class Mr. James. Since you are at the top of the class your going to be helping Mr. Jayson catch up." Mrs. Brown told me gesturing to a guy standing next to her.  
He had white hair that framed his face perfectly, piercing blue eye

I'll Love You [BxB]

5 pages · Romance · Realistic

[Don't like gays don't read.] I'm just writing because I want to write something that's out of my comfort zone and I just love this types of stories. ...

Forgotten Memories... - Amnesia? (A TMNT Leo X Twila Story)

(Heyo! This is my second story! Just to let ya Turtle fans know that this story layout with be a little different from my other one, Living With The Turtles. The paragraphs highlighted in blue is Leo's POV. ''Point of view''. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please, heart or comment!)  
I can't remember why or how I came to look like this. I'm not human. In fact, I'm an arctic fox. (The one in the picture). My eyes are two different colors, one light blue

Amnesia? (A TMNT Leo X Twila Story)

93 pages · Fan Fiction · Thriller

This is my 2nd TMNT story! Twila has no memory of her past or where she came from. All she knows is that some guy with a metal mask and armor is after her. She wants n...

The Beginning - I Dream of Death

Authors Note: Hello! I came up with the concept of this story by of course watching Black Butler and my favourite character being Undertaker! There needs to be more Undertaker x Reader fanfics, whether romantic or friendship base! I intend to give my readers a little bit of both! Also this is set during the modern days and I am mixing both the manga and anime universe! So many surprises await you! Forgive me if any of the characters seem slightly out of character. I hope you enjoy!

Black Butl

I Dream of Death

34 pages · Fan Fiction · Romance · Anime/Manga

An Undertaker x Reader story. When a girl walks into a funeral parlor fresh out of college, she gets more that what she bargained for, in more ways than one! Set in moder...

Prologue - In Time With You

[Name] sat near her husband's bedside as she held his hand tightly with both of her own. Tears were sliding down her cheek and she was trembling with great distress. Her beloved Izuna had returned home with a fatal wound on his side, and he didn't have much time left in his hourglass of life.  
On this tragic day, [Name] had stayed home to carry out other important matters for the Uchiha clan, so she couldn't leave for the battlefields like the rest of the Uchiha clansmen. While she

In Time With You

44 pages · Naruto · Fan Fiction · Romance

[Izuna Uchiha x Reader-insert] When 22 year-old [Name] encounters a mysterious man at a business party, she feels as though she has met him before, even though she has ne...

Papa - Splendorman: Papa

AN: This is just a made up story I made that was inspired by a friend of mine who is a Splendor-fan/roleplayer online (you know you are XD, #PapaSplendy) ^-^ Enjoy - There was a girl lost in the woods. She was running; running fast. She was scared, but it wasn't because she was lost. The girl was afraid of what was coming after her. Looking over her shoulder she saw a big burly man barreling after her. He was laughing, but not in a pleasant way. His laugh was malicious and

Splendorman: Papa

4 pages · Fantasy · Thriller

A short background story about a little girl and Splendorman (the brother of Slenderman).

One - It All Starts Here

The windows in my red mini cooper are all the way down and my music is all the way up. The warm New Brighton air whips through my hair as I cruise down the long country road towards the Lake House. 5sos's Good Girls comes on and I sing along at the top of my lungs. I let my thoughts wander to university. I'd applied early admission to Oxford and a few other Ivy Leagues. That was huge for Mum. Harry's really proud of me too, but no matter how hard I try to want that, som

It All Starts Here

9 pages · One Direction · Fan Fiction · Romance

Zoe Styles leaves everything behind the summer after she graduates from college and goes to stay with her famous brother, Harry Styles at his band's lake house. Zoe f...

Pennies, Dimes, Nickels, and Quarters - The Expedition

Once Upon A Time...In A Galaxy Far, Far, Away...  
I'm really not eloquent. In fact, I'm one of the worst story tellers in history. I'm going to say that 98% of you won't even be able to pay attention past the first chapter. But that 2%. I will take you on a journey.  
There was a girl by the name of Penelope, or, "Penny." What you do not know is that it was absolutely cruel for her parents to name her that.

The Expedition

32 pages · Adventure · Action

Ch. 1. An Introduction - Song of the Heart

"(Name)! (Name)!" The teenage girl groaned in annoyance. Constant shouting combined with her body being shaken, and bright sunlight striking her closed eyes finally caused the (h/c) haired girl to slowly rise from her slumber. Groaning once more, (Name) flips over onto her side and pries open her eyes. (E/c) orbs meet similar (e/c) ones, only these are rimmed with a brilliant shade of (color)."What, Hiraku?" (Name) asks sharply, clear vexation in her voice."Okaasan* told me to wake you

Song of the Heart

76 pages · Fan Fiction · Romance · Anime/Manga

~An Ouran High School Host Club X Reader Story~ Moving overseas to Japan, (Name) (Last Name) gets to start life over again. A scholarship for music and academics at the...

Secrets and Lies - Harry Potter - (A Cedric Diggory love story)

Felicity woke up to the sound of screaming. Her little sister Rose had been awake the whole night, screaming. It was the 10th of February and Felicity's birthday. And of course, her little sister would do anything to destroy it, even if it meant to stay awake the whole night. After 10 minutes the house went quiet and Felicity could finally start to read the book that she bought yesterday. It was a book about wizards and witches that she had found in a little Muggle-bookshop in London. Fel

Harry Potter - (A Cedric Diggory love ...

16 pages · Fan Fiction · Adventure

This story is about Felicity Winter and her life at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Felicity thinks she knows all about her family, but when her mothers secre...

Sacrifice - CielXReader (A love story)

A beautiful girl with the cutest smile, came down from the heavens to run some errands on the world below the sky. The angel's name was (y/n), she had hidden her wings and everything under a black cloak.  
By coincidence she bumped into young one-eyed boy heading towards his company, a tall butler dressed in black stood behind him. As her eyes met his, she fell in love instantly. The cold, piercing sharp oceanic eye he had, lured the angel towards him...she couldn't help but admire his c

CielXReader (A love story)

18 pages · Fan Fiction · Romance · Anime/Manga

Is true love's first sight even real? For (y/n) it meant everything to her, a charming angel who lost her balance by falling in love with a sinful boy... (y/n) tackle...

A shock for Everyone - The Ancestors' Reappearance [BOOK 1]

Knock ,knock! A knock or two landed on Rain's door. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain, hurry up 'n open!" Yosafire knocked hundreds of times. "Yes, Yosafire?" A female, whose looks are almost similar to Athena, the Devil of the Red World, asked as she opened the door in annoyance. Yet she seemed so calm. "Rain! Rain! I heard this is your new house!" The exuberant demon said, rocking her heels back and forth. Of course, along with her usual cheerful grin. "Yes…It was…shocking

The Ancestors' Reappearance [BOOK 1]

11 pages · Romance · Adventure

The Gray World had a shock. The War's ancestors reappeared, only to know the World is in peace.

**See More »**

**Loading more...**


End file.
